You're Cute
by Park Changyi
Summary: Sungmin adalah namja yang serba sederhana dan hidup sendiri tanpa keluarga, teman serta pacar. sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah namja menyebalkan yang membullynya saat SMA dulu. ada rahasia yang Kyuhyun simpan, apakah itu? / YAOI / KYUMIN / ONESHOOT / RNR PLEASE!


Disclaimer : God & Themself

Genre : Romance & Drama

Cast : KyuMin

Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Oneshoot, YAOI etc...

Dont Like Dont Read!

NO SIDERS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**You're cute"**

**Changyi**

**Present**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, ia menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menyorot kedua mata rubahnya. Mengeliat sebentar, ia pun bangun dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai hari senin yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya itu.

Lee Sungmin adalah seorang namja sederhana yang hidup sederhana dan tampilan sederhana. Semua memang serba sederhana karena ia tak menyukai yang berlebihan. Ia adalah salah satu karyawan di sebuah perusahan elektronik terkenal bernama Hyun corp. Namja cantik itu tak memiliki siapapun, ia hanya hidup sendiri, meski ia memiliki teman ia tak terlalu dekat, hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Ia memang yatim piatu sejak kecil bahkan ia tinggal di panti asuhan sampai ia berumur 17 tahun. Namun, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa kesepian, ia merasa semuanya sudah cukup untuknya. Sungmin adalah sosok yang sederhana dan cuek.

Banyak teman-teman SMA-nya dulu membully-nya namun Sungmin hanya diam sehingga teman-teman SMA-nya pun mulai bosan dan tak pernah membully Sungmin kembali.

Soal cinta, Sungmin adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang polos yang tak pernah merasakannya. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana orientasi sexualnya. Disaat teman-teman SMAnya sibuk berlomba-lomba agar terlihat semakin menarik, yang di lakukan namja kelinci itu adalah kerja, kerja dan kerja.

Sungmin bisa dibilang buta soal hubungan percintaan. Lagipula tak ada yang ingin berpacaran dengan namja yang sederhana seperti Sungmin di zaman serba stylish dan modern ini.

Seperti kebanyakan orang, tentunya Sungmin ingin memiliki keluarga lengkap, pacar yang mencintainya, teman-teman yang selalu menemaninya, hidup serba berkecukupan. Namun sekali lagi, Sungmin tak ingin berangan-angan seperti itu.

Ia memang memiliki sebuah mimpi. Yaitu memiliki seseorang yang selalu setia menemaninya, menjadi keluarganya, mencintainya, dan menerima dirinya yang sederhana ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya. Hari ini pun Sungmin menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Monoton.

Ia kini sedang menunggu bus di halte dekat kantornya. Namun sepertinya karena ia harus lembur tadi membuatnya pulang kemalaman seperti sekarang.

Tin Tin

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan Sungmin membuat namja manis itu mengernyit bingung.

"Masuklah." Titah seorang namja tampan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Ia hanya membuka jendela kaca mobilnya saja.

Sungmin menatap malas namja tampan itu.

Namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, teman SMA-nya yang dulu paling sering membullynya meski Sungmin hanya diam saat di bully, bukan berarti ia tak suka dengan namja itu.

Cho Kyuhyun si menyebalkan, brandalan sekolah, pembuat onar, evil, serta tampan.

'Aish apa yang kupikirkan!' rutuk Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanpa ia sadari tingkahnya itu tak luput dari mata tajam milik Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyeringai melihat tingkah imut Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Cepatlah masuk." Perintah Kyuhyun. Dan yang lebih parahnya Kyuhyun adalah direktur tempat Sungmin bekerja. Sungguh sial dirinya saat pertama kali harus melihat wajah evil Kyuhyun saat ia wawancara kerja pertama kali, jika bukan karena ia butuh pekerjaan saat itu, ia akan langsung pergi dari tempat wawancara itu.

Sambil menggerutu Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menggerutu Lee Sungmin atau aku akan me'makan'mu."

Sungmin melotot kearah Kyuhyun yang tak menoleh kearah Sungmin, namja itu fokus menatap jalanan di depannya sambil menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ya, apa kau kanibal?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun horor.

Kyuhyun mendengus geli. Ia heran kenapa Sungmin masih saja polos padahal umur namja itu sudah 25 tahun.

"Ne, aku memang kanibal. Aku me'makan' makhluk manis sepertimu." Ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya menatap jalanan di luar dari jendela di sampingnya. Wajahnya terasa panas saat Kyuhyun mengatainya manis. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa namun memang semenjak ia bekerja di tempat Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu sering menganggunya. Bukan membullynya namun sering mengantarnya pulang, menyuruhnya menjadi seketaris sementara saat seketaris namja itu cuti, atau mengajaknya makan siang bersama tentunya dengan perintah mutlak dari namja itu sehingga Sungmin tak bisa menolak.

Dan perasaan berdebar serta wajahnya yang merona itu bermula saat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya saat keduanya hendak menuju cafe untuk makan siang, saat itu ia terpeleset karena lantai cafe itu baru di pel dan ia tak memperhatikan jalan, sehingga dirinya jatuh namun Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di belakangnya, menangkapnya dan memeluknya erat dengan wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

Saat itu Sungmin menahan nafasnya melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang tepat menusuk mata rubahnya membuatnya terpaku.

Sungmin sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan sifat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu berubah-ubah. Kadang baik padanya, kadang menyebalkan, kadang namja itu bisa membuatnya merona malu karena perkataannya.

Ia tak mengerti dengan semua itu. Yang ia tahu jika saat SMA dulu Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan karena membullynya dan ia tak menyukai namja tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggerutu kesal karena Kyuhyun bertingkah seenaknya.

Namja tampan itu bukannya pulang setelah mengantar Sungmin dan memaksanya makan malam bersama, ia malah berkata akan menginap di apartemen sederhana milik Sungmin. Tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin ingin melempar Kyuhyun dari namsan tower.

Tak masalah jika di apartemennya itu memiliki dua kamar namun ia bukan orang kaya dengan menyewa apartemen dua kamar seperti itu, di apartemennya hanya ada satu kamar, dapur, ruang tamu kecil serta kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Dan itu artinya Kyuhyun akan tidur satu ranjang dengannya.

Apa lagi hal gila yang akan terjadi hari ini?!

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah sosok tampan Kyuhyun yang berbalut kaos putih serta celana pendek abu-abu milik Sungmin yang kebesaran namun terlihat pas di tubuh atletisnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai ke arah ranjang Sungmin dan berbaring disana. Ia menoleh menatap punggung Sungmin yang memunggunginya. Namja manis itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya meski ia tahu jika Kyuhyun telah berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tak kesepian tinggal sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Sungmin terdiam, ia menatap ponselnya namun pandangannya tak fokus.

"Tidak." Ucap Sungmin datar. Ia masih memunggungi Kyuhyun tanpa mau menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meski tak terlihat oleh Sungmin.

"Ya, tatap lawan bicaramu saat kau berbicara, Cho Sungmin."

**Sret**

**Deg**

Sungmin terpaku menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya saat ia berbalik tadi.

**Grep**

Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan sambil melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada Sungmin karena namja manis itu di sebelah kanannya. Ia membawa Sungmin keatas tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan erat. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat bahkan hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

Wajah Sungmin merona membuat Kyuhyun mengigit kecil ujung hidung Sungmin dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang mulai mengeliat dengan melesakkan wajah memerahnya ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau manis sekali, Ming." Puji Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan." Bisik Sungmin.

"Hentikan apa, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Jangan membuat wajahku merona dan jantungku berdetak dengan keras!" seru Sungmin dengan wajah kesalnya yang sangat lucu. Ia memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun melihat namja tampan di bawahnya itu malah tertawa.

"Kau merasakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan Sungmin di dada kirinya.

"Aku juga sama denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Jantungku bahkan berdetak dengan keras sejak aku bertemu denganmu di SMA." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" lirih Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

**Deg**

Sungmin terpaku mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming. Sejak dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggelus pipi Sungmin sayang.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Kau membullyku dulu, jika kau tak ingat." Dengus Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lantas ia mengecup bibir Sungmin karena gemas membuat Sungmin melototinya.

"Aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku makanya aku menggangumu dulu. Lagipula kau sangat manis saat kesal namun hanya diam saja tak melawanku dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

**Plak**

Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aww Appo Ming." Ringgis Kyuhyun sambil menggelus kepalanya. Sungmin bangun dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu melepas pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Rasakan." Dengus Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun merenggut kesal. Ia memeluk Sungmin dari samping dengan dagunya ia taruh di pundak kiri namja manis itu membuat Sungmin mengeliat resah.

"Lepas."

"Saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam.

"Kau tak ingin membalas ucapanku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Sungmin dengan intens.

"Nado." Bisik Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Oh god, ia malu sekali. Apalagi Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan senyum tampannya.

"Aku tak dengar, Ming." Goda Kyuhyun, ia memang mendengarnya namun ia senang sekali mengoda namja manis di dekapannya ini.

Sungmin berdecih.

"NADO SARANGHAE CHO PABO!" teriak Sungmin keras membuat Kyuhyun menggelus telinganya, namun kemudian ia menatap Sungmin jahil.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mencintaiku, Cho Sungmin." Goda Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengecup pipi kemerahan Sungmin. Namja cantik di depannya ini sungguh sangat manis.

"Jangan mengganti margaku seenaknya, Cho." Dengus Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dan menciumi ceruk leher Sungmin. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajah keduanya dan melumat bibir manis Sungmin dengan rakus.

"Eungh." Lenguh Sungmin sambil mencengkram erat kaos di bagian punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau tetap akan menjadi Cho Sungmin nantinya, baby ming." Bisik Kyuhyun di ceruk leher Sungmin membuat Sungmin menggeliat geli.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia harap Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menjadi keluarganya, cintanya dan sahabatnya.

'Aku mencintaimu Kyu.'

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Ming." Bisik Kyuhyun yang seakan mendengar kata hati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak peduli bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin yang ia tahu jika dirinya sangat mencintai namja cantik itu dan ia tak ingin memikirkan hal lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N : pertama-tama saya Cuma mau bilang kalau saya ini bukan Joyers, YunJae ship, KrisTao ship or apapun itu. Saya netral. Saya Cuma sekedar menyukai couple2 itu.**

**saya kesel plus banget di katain Sugen ship sama seseorang yang review di FF please, come back Cuma gara-gara saya ngetik endingnya Ming sm Sunny. Sebenernya sih ga ada maksud apa-apa, saya buat FF itu untuk pembukaan di akun baru saya.**

**Dan tolong catat ini ya buat para joyers or lainnya.**

**Saya itu bukan SUGEN SHIPPER.**

**Jujur saya benci banget malah sama couple itu. Tapi kemarin saya buat itu karena tuntutan dari Ffnya, saya bosen + kesel aja ngeliat Ming yang selalu menderita di setiap FF lain so saya buat Kyuhyun yang menderita dan ditinggal Sungmin.**

**Dan orang itu seenaknya menjudge saya kalau saya Sugen ship yang pura-pura jadi joyer padahal saya bukan keduanya ck -_-**

**Plis ya kalau pengen memfitnah lihat dlu kenyataan yang ada, jangan asal ngejudge aja.**

**Aduh saya jadi emosi, mianhae ne hehe.**

**Oh ya, FF ini saya publish bukan karena saya ingin nunjukin ke orang itu kalau saya ini joyer, bukan sama sekaliii~**

**Tapi karena request-an reader untuk buat FF KyuMin yang lain.**

**Di FF ini sengaja ga saya buat konflik yang berat n rumit. **

**Dan jangan tanya apa ada sequel atau tidak. Karena FF ini ga ada sequelnya hohoho /ketawajahat/**

**Last,**

**Review please?**


End file.
